


'Cause It's Too Cold

by IrlGhostKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Song fic, boi this is gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrlGhostKing/pseuds/IrlGhostKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boi this is gay tbh. It's also fucking shit whoops I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause It's Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood
> 
> Idk what to put here just read it

All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands

 

Nico di Angelo, in that moment held his own world in his hand. He ran the pad of his thumb gently across his world's cheek. His world covered his hands with their own, he felt the warmth radiating from his lovers hand onto his own.

 

I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand

 

Will Solace couldn't have asked for more in this moment he smiled softly down at what he considered his own world. He reached forward holding him close as the sun slowly sunk under the horizon. The soft sounds of the waves and his world's steady breathing warmed him to the core despite the cold wind.

 

Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure

 

Will pulled away slowly and smiled down at his world. He whispered promises of times that are yet to come, he whispered about the beauty he sees in his world. His love leans up silencing him wish a soft kiss.

 

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

 

"You seem pretty concentrated there tesoro, are you feeling alright?" Nico sits in front of him from his spot in the sand.  
"I'm alright love, don't worry about me, I'm just thinking about something big that's coming up and I'm a bit distracted." his world smiles at him beckoning him closer to hold him.

 

He knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths

 

As Will walks with his boyfriend to his cabin, he holds him close. His arm wrapped almost protectively around the shorter boys shoulder. As they approach the cabin, Will leans down slightly kissing his boyfriend softly. His world stands on his tiptoes to make it easier for his boyfriend to reach his lips. He wraps his arms around the younger, yet older boys waist as his hands come up one tangling itself in his hair the other resting on his shoulder as if to keep himself grounded.

 

One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

 

Nico's hand leaves his lovers shoulder and reaches behind him to open the door to his cabin, his mouth never leaving Will's. The both stumble in and eventually they end up on the bed. Nico on Wills lap, Will's hand gripping his hips tightly, one of Nico's hands are lightly tugging on his boyfriends hair, the other roaming his boyfriend's body. Will tugs on his lovers shirt slightly, asking permission to take it off. His boyfriend hums lightly, pulling away only as long as it takes to remove his tee shirt, jacket long discarded by the door along with their shoes. Nico look at him silently asking if he can take off his lovers shirt. As if Will read his mind his shirt was thrown off somewhere onto the floor. Lips reconnecting and hands softly roaming the others body's as if one wrong move would break one another. They pull away slightly enough for one another to whisper about their love.  
"I love you my angel. You make me so happy."  
"Mio angioletto ti volgo tanto bene."  
"Did you just insult me?" Will says breaking the moment held between the two. He smiles gently at his boyfriend's laugh.  
"No my dear. in fact its the complete opposite of that." Nico smiles and gently kisses his boyfriend before slowly getting up to retrieve pj's, he glaces back at his boyfriend before tossing him set. 

 

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

 

Will watched as his boyfriend climbed into bed next to him, he held him close as he watched him shiver from the temperature in his cabin. Their legs tangling together one hand laced into another. the soft sounds of his boyfriend's breathing and the comfort of his warmth lulled the cold boy to sleep. His world falling asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Tesoro: Darling/Treasure 
> 
> Mio angioletto ti volgo tanto bene: My little angel i love you so much


End file.
